stoogesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Stooges filmography
This is a complete list of short subjects and feature films that featured The Three Stooges released between 1930 and 1970. Moe Howard, Larry Fine and Shemp Howard appeared in a single feature film with Ted Healy released by Fox Film Corporation entitled Soup to Nuts (1930). Shemp departed the act in 1932 to pursue a solo career and was replaced by younger brother Curly Howard. This incarnation of the team appeared in several shorts and feature films with Healy at MGM in 1933 and 1934. Curly appeared in one MGM short Roast Beef and Movies (1934) without Healy, Moe, or Larry. Moe, Larry and Curly left Healy in 1934 and moved to Columbia Pictures to begin their successful series of 190 shorts, with their contract extended each year until the final one expired on December 31, 1957. The final 8 of the 16 shorts with Joe Besser were released afterwards over the next 1⅓ years. It is these 190 short films, which have appeared on television in steady rotation since 1958, that the Stooges are best known for. These films appear on this list in numbered format. The Stooges would continue afterwards with Moe, Larry and Joe DeRita (as "Curly-Joe"), and make several full-length feature films between 1959-1970. Key ^ = filmed after Curly Howard's initial stroke ^^ = filmed after Shemp Howard's death (see "Fake Shemp") § = denotes a cameo appearance or supporting role (vs. a starring role) ---- Ted Healy and His Stooges 1930 *''Soup to Nuts'' (Sept 28) 1933 *''Nertsery Rhymes'' (Jul 6) *''Beer and Pretzels'' (Aug 26) *''Hello Pop!'' (Sept 16) *''Plane Nuts'' (Oct 14) *''Meet the Baron'' (Oct 20) § *''Broadway to Hollywood'' (Sep 16) § *''Dancing Lady'' (Nov 24) § *''Myrt and Marge'' (Dec 4) § 1934 *''Fugitive Lovers'' (Jan 5) § *''Roast Beef and Movies'' (Feb 10) § *''Jail Birds of Paradise'' (Mar 10) § *''Hollywood on Parade#B-9'' (Mar 30) § *''The Big Idea'' (May 12) *''Hollywood Party'' (Jun 1) § The Three Stooges: Moe, Larry and Curly 1933 *''Turn Back the Clock'' (Aug 25) § 1934 *''001 Woman Haters'' (May 5) *''002 Punch Drunks'' (Jul 13) *''003 Men In Black'' (Sep 28) *''The Captain Hates the Sea'' (Oct 22) § *''004 Three Little Pigskins'' (Dec 8) 1935 *''005 Horses' Collars'' (Jan 10) *''006 Restless Knights'' (Feb 20) *''007 Pop Goes the Easel'' (Mar 29) *''008 Uncivil Warriors'' (Apr 26) *''009 Pardon My Scotch'' (Aug 1) *''010 Hoi Polloi'' (Aug 29) *''011 Three Little Beers'' (Nov 28) 1936 *''012 Ants in the Pantry'' (Feb 6) *''013 Movie Maniacs'' (Feb 20) *''014 Half Shot Shooters'' (Apr 30) *''015 Disorder in the Court'' (May 30) (in public domain) *''016 A Pain in the Pullman'' (Jun 27) *''017 False Alarms'' (Aug 16) *''018 Whoops, I'm an Indian!'' (Sep 11) *''019 Slippery Silks'' (Dec 27) 1937 *''020 Grips, Grunts and Groans'' (Jan 13) *''021 Dizzy Doctors'' (Mar 19) *''022 3 Dumb Clucks'' (Apr 17) *''023 Back to the Woods'' (May 14) *''024 Goofs and Saddles'' (Jul 2) *''025 Cash and Carry'' (Sep 3) *''026 Playing the Ponies'' (Oct 15) *''027 The Sitter Downers'' (Nov 26) 1938 *''028 Termites of 1938'' (Jan 7) *''029 Wee Wee Monsieur'' (Feb 18) *''Start Cheering'' (Mar 3) § *''030 Tassels in the Air'' (Apr 1) *''031 Healthy, Wealthy and Dumb'' (May 20) *''032 Violent Is the Word for Curly'' (Jul 2) *''033 Three Missing Links'' (Jul 29) *''034 Mutts to You'' (Oct 11) *''035 Flat Foot Stooges'' (Dec 5) 1939 *''036 Three Little Sew and Sews'' (Jan 6) *''037 We Want Our Mummy'' (Feb 24) *''038 A Ducking They Did Go'' (Apr 7) *''039 Yes, We Have No Bonanza'' (May 19) *''040 Saved by the Belle'' (Jun 30) *''041 Calling All Curs'' (Aug 25) *''042 Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise'' (Oct 6) *''043 Three Sappy People'' (Dec 1) 1940 * 044 You Nazty Spy! (Jan 19) * 045 Rockin' thru the Rockies (Mar 8) * 046 A Plumbing We Will Go (Apr 19) * 047 Nutty but Nice (Jun 1) * 048 How High Is Up? (Jul 26) * 049 From Nurse to Worse (Aug 23) * 050 No Census, No Feeling (Oct 4) * 051 Cookoo Cavaliers (Nov 15) * 052 Boobs in Arms (Dec 27) 1941 * 053 So Long Mr. Chumps (Feb 7) * 054 Dutiful But Dumb (Mar 21) * 055 All the World's a Stooge (May 16) * Time Out for Rhythm (June 5) § * 056 I'll Never Heil Again (Jul 4) * 057 An Ache in Every Stake (Aug 22) * 058 In the Sweet Pie and Pie (Oct 16) * 059 Some More of Samoa (Dec 4) 1942 * 060 Loco Boy Makes Good (Jan 8) * 061 Cactus Makes Perfect (Feb 26) * 062 What's the Matador? (Apr 23) * 063 Matri-Phony (Jul 2) * 064 Three Smart Saps (Jul 30) * 065 Even as IOU (Sep 18) * My Sister Eileen (Sept 24) § * 066 Sock-a-Bye Baby (Nov 13) 1943 * 067 They Stooge to Conga (Jan 1) * 068 Dizzy Detectives (Feb 5) * 069 Spook Louder (Apr 2) * 070 Back from the Front (May 28) * 071 Three Little Twirps (Jul 9) * 072 Higher Than a Kite (Jul 30) * 073 I Can Hardly Wait (Aug 13) * 074 Dizzy Pilots (Sep 24) * 075 Phony Express (Nov 18) * 076 A Gem of a Jam (Dec 30) 1944 * 077 Crash Goes the Hash (Feb 4) * 078 Busy Buddies (Mar 18) * 079 The Yoke's on Me (May 26) * 080 Idle Roomers (Jul 15) * 081 Gents Without Cents (Sep 22) * 082 No Dough Boys (Nov 24) 1945 * 083 Three Pests in a Mess (Jan 19) * 084 Booby Dupes (Mar 17) * Rockin' in the Rockies (Apr 17) * 085 Idiots Deluxe (Jul 20) * 086 If a Body Meets a Body (Aug 30) ^ * 087 Micro-Phonies (Nov 15) ^ 1946 * 088 Beer Barrel Polecats (Jan 10) ^ * 089 A Bird in the Head (Feb 28) ^ * Swing Parade of 1946 (Mar 16) ^ (in public domain) * 090 Uncivil War Birds (Mar 29) ^ * 091 The Three Troubledoers (Apr 25) ^ * 092 Monkey Businessmen (Jun 20) ^ * 093 Three Loan Wolves (Jul 4) ^ * 094 G.I. Wanna Home (Sep 5) ^ * 095 Rhythm and Weep (Oct 3) ^ * 096 Three Little Pirates (Dec 5) ^ 1947 * 097 Half-Wits Holiday (Jan 9) ^ The Three Stooges: Moe, Larry and Shemp 1947 * 098 Fright Night (Mar 6) * 099 Out West (Apr 24) * 100 Hold That Lion! (Jul 17) {Curly Howard in a cameo} * 101 Brideless Groom (Sep 11) (in public domain) * 102 Sing a Song of Six Pants (Oct 30) (in public domain) * 103 All Gummed Up (Dec 18) 1948 * 104 Shivering Sherlocks (Jan 8) * 105 Pardon My Clutch (Feb 26) * 106 Squareheads of the Round Table (Mar 4) * 107 Fiddlers Three (May 6) * 108 The Hot Scots (Jul 8) * 109 Heavenly Daze (Sep 2) * 110 I'm a Monkey's Uncle (Oct 7) * 111 Mummy's Dummies (Nov 4) * 112 Crime on Their Hands (Dec 9) 1949 * 113 The Ghost Talks (Feb 3) * 114 Who Done It (Mar 3) * 115 Hokus Pokus (May 5) * 116 Fuelin' Around (Jul 7) * 117 Malice in the Palace (Sep 1) (in public domain) *''118 Vagabond Loafers'' (Oct 6) * 119 Dunked in the Deep (Nov 3) 1950 * 120 Punchy Cowpunchers (Jan 5) * 121 Hugs and Mugs (Feb 2) * 122 Dopey Dicks (Mar 2) * 123 Love at First Bite (May 4) * 124 Self-Made Maids (Jul 6) * 125 Three Hams on Rye (Sep 7) * 126 Studio Stoops (Oct 5) * 127 Slaphappy Sleuths (Nov 9) * 128 A Snitch in Time (Dec 7) 1951 * 129 Three Arabian Nuts (Jan 4) * 130 Baby Sitters Jitters (Feb 1) * 131 Don't Throw That Knife (May 3) * 132 Scrambled Brains (Jun 7) * 133 Merry Mavericks (Sep 6) * Gold Raiders (Sep 9) * 134 The Tooth Will Out (Oct 4) * 135 Hula- La- La (Nov 1) * 136 Pest Man Wins (Dec 6) 1952 * 137 A Missed Fortune (Jan 3) * 138 Listen, Judge (Mar 6) * 139 Corny Casanovas (May 1) * 140 He Cooked His Goose (Jul 3) * 141 Gents in a Jam (Jul 4) * 142 Three Dark Horses (Oct 16) * 143 Cuckoo on a Choo Choo (Dec 4) 1953 * 144 Up in Daisy's Penthouse (Feb 5) * 145 Booty and the Beast (Mar 5) * 146 Loose Loot (Apr 2) * 147 Tricky Dicks (May 7) * 148 Spooks! (Jul 15) (First 3-D short, first flat widescreen short) * 149 Pardon My Backfire (Aug 15) (Second and last 3-D short) * 150 Rip, Sew and Stitch (Sep 3) * 151 Bubble Trouble (Oct 8) * 152 Goof on the Roof (Dec 3) 1954 * 153 Income Tax Sappy (Feb 4) * 154 Musty Musketeers (May 13) * 155 Pals and Gals (Jun 3) * 156 Knutzy Knights (Sep 2) * 157 Shot in the Frontier (Oct 7) * 158 Scotched in Scotland (Nov 4) 1955 * 159 Fling in the Ring (Jan 6) * 160 Of Cash and Hash (Feb 3) * 161 Gypped in the Penthouse (Mar 10) * 162 Bedlam in Paradise (Apr 14) * 163 Stone Age Romeos (Jun 2) * 164 Wham Bam-Slam (Sep 1) * 165 Hot Ice (Oct 6) * 166 Blunder Boys (Nov 3) 1956 * 167 Husbands Beware (Jan 5) * 168 Creeps (Feb 2) * 169 Flagpole Jitters (Apr 5) * 170 For Crimin' Out Loud (May 3) * 171 Rumpus in the Harem (Jun 21) ^^ * 172 Hot Stuff (Sep 6) ^^ * 173 Scheming Schemers (Oct 4) ^^ * 174 Commotion on the Ocean (Nov 8) ^^ The Three Stooges: Moe, Larry and Joe 1957 * 175 Hoofs and Goofs (Jan 31) * 176 Muscle Up a Little Closer (Feb 28) * 177 A Merry Mix Up (Mar 28) * 178 Space Ship Sappy (Apr 18) * 179 Guns a Poppin! (Jun 13) * 180 Horsing Around (Sep 12) * 181 Rusty Romeos (Oct 17) * 182 Outer Space Jitters (Dec 5) 1958 * 183 Quiz Whizz (Feb 13) * 184 Fifi Blows Her Top (Apr 10) * 185 Pies and Guys (Jun 12) * 186 Sweet and Hot (Sep 4) * 187 Flying Saucer Daffy (Oct 9) * 188 Oil's Well That Ends Well (Dec 4) 1959 * 189 Triple Crossed (Feb 2) * 190 Sappy Bull Fighters (Jun 4) The Three Stooges: Moe, Larry and Curly-Joe 1959 *''Have Rocket, Will Travel'' (Aug 1) 1961 *''Snow White and the Three Stooges'' (Jun 21) 1962 *''The Three Stooges Meet Hercules'' (Jan 26) *''The Three Stooges in Orbit'' (Jul 4) 1963 *''The Three Stooges Go Around the World in a Daze'' (Aug 21) *''The Three Stooges Scrapbook'' (Sept 1) *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World'' (Nov 7) § *''4 for Texas'' (Dec 18) § 1965 *''The Outlaws Is Coming!'' (Jan 1) 1968 *''Star Spangled Salesman'' (Feb 9) § 1970 *''Kook's Tour'' (Feb 5) Three Stooges shorts